


Swordland I: Link Start

by kokorodaki



Series: Swordland [1]
Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/pseuds/kokorodaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sword Art Online poem series based on an unnamed OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordland I: Link Start

It is finally here, the glorious land of swords  
Where I can enjoy my life fighting for a purpose  
Where I can live in a world that is truly real  
Unlike the one that I’ll find on the other side

The wait was endless, but it passed in an instant  
Until that moment when I was inside the machine  
When I yelled with excitement, from the top of my lungs  
The blinding, shadowed words that started it all: “Link start”

Right in that moment I was finally awoken  
Finally happy, I’d found my escape from the world  
I had found a place I could really, truly live  
I’d found somewhere I could spend forever and ever

On that first day within the game, hunting in the fields  
Ten thousand players discovered the tragic truth  
That this wasn’t just a game, and so far from it  
That it was a masked prison, a dance with death itself

Thousands were afraid to even leave their own safe homes  
For fear of dying from creatures that are almost harmless  
From the mightiest monsters within the dungeons  
Or, much worse, from the strangers lurking in the mist

And on that first tragic night, alone in the darkness,  
When the hollow clouds gave birth to a phantom moon  
That was when I realised just how much the old world,  
The reality on the other side, really means to me

Three months, no progress, and hundreds of players dead  
The first boss, our first great challenge, was elusive  
Hundreds of others dead, and for what? Some man’s sick game?  
Why are we even doing this? How could we be so foolish?


End file.
